cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanosia
|- |'Capital City' || Satura |- |'Largest City' || Satura |- |'Official Language' || Kanosian |- |'Government' • Head of State • Head of Government | Constitutional Monarchy High Chancellor Seloth Forde |- |'Legislature' | A series of powerful banking alliances ruled by the High Chancellor |- |'Area' • Total | 231.078 mile diameter. 220.000 in purchases, 11.000 in modifiers, 0.078 in growth (29/06/10) |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 4,568 Supporters (29/06/10) 3,768 Working Citizens (29/06/10) 800 Soldiers (29/06/10) |- |'National Tax Rate' | 28% |- |'Income' • Gross Individual • After Taxes | $106.29 |- |'Literacy Rate' | 20% |- |'Currency' | 1 Euro ($) = 100 Coins |- |'Resources' • Connected | pigs sugar |} The great banking nation of Kanosia is a growing, developing, and aging nation at 515 days old with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay high taxes and constantly express grievances about their government and work environments. The citizens of Kanosia work diligently to produce Oil and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Kanosia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Kanosia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Kanosia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Kanosia will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The above information is correct as of - 15/01/08 The land now known as Kanosia was originally ruled by a series of Celtic tribes, who constantly warred with each other for military supremacy. In 1432 the High Chieftan Finian MacDonagh MacCarthaigh took rule of the lands and formed the Kingdom Of Hyrule. The Kingdom became a cultural and educational centre for a long period of time. It was renowned for it's high arts - stonecrafts and sculpting, gem-work as well as original architecture and unique design. In 1636 a series of banks took control of the Kingdom and imposed a High Chancellor, a descendant of the former royal family, who were, after a time, exonerated. High taxes were imposed on the citizens and all trade goods for a number of years when the new government took control. In 1764 Sir Arther McCuraith discovered the changes in the desert nearing Kanosia's borders. He discovered that the desert was increasing 1/4 of a mile annually. In 1774 Kanosia, as well as the neighbouring nation of Ossetia, constructed a grand wall between the two nations, not for military or isolationist purposes, but as a practical stopgap against the desert's encroachment into Kanosia's rivers and valuable agricultural areas which supplied the needs of both countries at the time. The wall itself was designed to be a symbol of man's ability to create and design. It is roughly 200 miles long, seventy feet high and consists of large red and blue gems every 1/4 mile to symbolise both nations. In 1836 the City of Fordaia, mostly known for being a centre of exploration gained high fame for its launch of an air ship. It consisted of a hugely modified clipper ship with large hydrogen air bags to keep it afloat. Three of these ships were launched from the city because of its history of exploration and expeditions into the unknown regions of the world. Two were sent out to sea and one into the nearing Ossetian desert. All three ships were lost, two however were discovered a number of years later. The BSA Hill was discovered in 1926 by Ossetian traders who found it nearly submerged into the sand with skeletal remains surrounding the area. The BSA Victoria was found on an island two hundred miles off the Antarctic coast in 1987. The ship was fully intact, but its airbag seemed to have disappeared. The crew of the ship were, to the shock of the discoverers, still fully intact, with their frozen corpses dotted all around the ship. The third ship, the BSA MacArthy, was never found. Rumours however emerged that the ship was seen by natives in the central regions of Africa. In the early 1900s, vast reserves of oil were found on Kanosian territory, and this fuelled a massive economic boom. This, in conjunction with the precious metals industry that the country had been relying on as a chief export dating back to the Hyrule Kingdom, saw Kanosia through many tough times, during war and other difficult economic downturns. Today oil and gems are still the main exports, with imports ranging from gold, lead, silver and spices, among others. The banking alliances have tight control over the country's economy, with high quality industries producing steel, jewellry and computer chips. War Kanosia has a strong military tradition, dating back to even before the Kingdom of Hyrule. Hyrule itself was subject to many attempted invasions over the years, and it's capital city, along with the castle of Graypearl, was burned down and rebuilt several times over. Relations with nearby Ossetia usually tended to be genial, however records show that this was not always so. The desert tribes once attacked the capital, but were unsuccessful, but during the War of the Wolves, Ossetia invaded and successfully captured Graypearl after a short struggle. Due to potential for civil war, a war that Ossetia could not afford to contain, the noble Hylian house of Liwellan was placed on the Hylian throne by command of the Ossetian prince. The other attempted invasions, however, usually united the two countries into defending themselves. Kanosia today maintains a relatively strong military force consisting of infantry, an air corps. and a small navy. As a member of Nordreich and then Norden Verein, and thusly the Initiative, Kanosia fought in several global wars, including the Maroon War, the Second Great War, and the Third Great War. In the last war Kanosia's air force, which up to that point had been among the strongest in the world, was severely depleted and has not since been restored due to the economic pressures that war has forced on the country. Modern military actions are usually coordinated with Ossetia and Splabonia, the three countries an effective force that has successfully seen many gains for all three, such as the invasions of Vindrille and Zagaland during the Third Great War. As a member nation of Norden Verein, Kanosia forms a vital part of a constantly-shifting number of fireteams, and continues to fight successfully on many fronts for the alliance. Government The foundation of the Kingdom of Hyrule saw several royal houses rule the country, beginning with the MacCarthaigh family, of which there were six monarchs. The last Hylian King was betrayed by one of his advisors and was forced to flee. A dictatorship formed under this advisor, named Dragmire, effectively ruling as a tyrant, and the population was subjected to harsh taxes and cruel treatment. Civil war followed when the Hylian noble Link defected and formed the Princedom of Ossetia, and as much as a third of the Hylian population followed. A short war ensued with an Ossetian victory, and much of Hyrule was taken by Ossetia by right of conquest. The Princedom of Hyrule was created with Lord Andrev Feiran sworn in as the new monarch. The two countries would thus rule the land between the two of them. The Feiran family died out after three princes, and the noble house of Antrai began their reign. They ruled peacefully but lost the crown when the powerful banking alliances, which controlled the economy, took advantage of public unrest to imprison the royal family and rule the country themselves. The royal family was eventually pardoned of all crimes with which they had been charged but one, that of betraying the interests of the Hylian people, and so they were forced to remain in captivity. To gain the support of the royalists who still made up a significant portion of the population, they appointed the son of the former prince to "High Chancellor", a symbolic position as the head of government, effectively turning the country into a constitutional monarchy. The old name of Hyrule was dropped, and the State of Kanosia was formed. While the High Chancellor remains as a symbolic figure as the head of the government and representative of the royal family in exile, the true power remained with the banking alliances themselves. Over time however, the power afforded the High Chancellor was increased, to the effect that today the position is much the same as that of the old princes and kings. The banking alliances still remain, with a tight grip on the country's economy. The current High Chancellor, Seloth Forde, is a direct descendant of the last ruling prince of the noble house of Antrai. International Relations Ossetia has long been a source of ire for the common people of Hyrule and then Kanosia, as it was formed directly as a response to the crushing rule of the tyrant Dragmire. While the native people of the region were of the ancient desert Gerudo tribe, almost a third of the Hylian population fled to the new princedom to escape persecution. When Ossetia defeated the then Hylian Kingdom, much of its territory was taken, and even more again at a later stage. While the royal houses who ruled Hyrule supported the alliance with Ossetia, terrorist organisations sprang up and used violent methods to gain achieve their goals, developing the anti-monarchy sympathies that would later allow the banking alliances to remove the monarchy altogether. One in particular, the HLA, were very active, and were responsible for the assassinations of two Ossetian monarchs, Prince Rihani Ambrai VII and his son Prince Edrel Ambrai VIII. Even though this understandably put a massive strain on relations between the two countries, war between the two never broke out again, and indeed, formed the Ossetia-Kanosia-Splabonia alliance that is still active today. The three countries form an effective fighting force that fought successfully in the second and third world wars. Although historically Ossetia and Kanosia respectively were the strongest of the three, they were also the most active when it came to combat duty and the three global wars they fought on behalf of Nordreich and then Norden Verein impacted both countries on a very real level, economically and militarily. Of the three Kanosia was the hardest hit, with severe repercussions for her economy that still resonate today. Both Kanosia and Ossetia have been weakened to such an extent that Splabonia is now about as powerful as the two countries put together. Both of their militaries have been so severely reduced that their ability to make any kind of significant war is now very doubtful. Their current military ratings are as follows: Kanosia - 6,279.946 NS / 11.50 EF Ossetia - 13,571.664 NS / 24.72 EF Splabonia - 20,391.003 NS / 40.38 EF Category:Nations